Dark Doo Wop
by CinderRebellion
Summary: Based off the song 'Dark Doo Wop' by MS MR. Pretty much how I imagine the night before the Apocalype would have happened if Dean and Cas had been able to spend it together. maleXmale


Based off "Dark Doo Wop" by MS MR

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or the song that inspired this fic. Tragic, but true.

A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. I listened to "Dark Doo Wop" and I just had to write something themed by it and this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy and please be gentle. Fic virgin here and everything. :3 Also, if you don't like male on male lovin', I wouldn't suggest reading this. (;

* * *

_This world is gonna burn, burn, burn, burn_

_As long as we're going down,_

_baby, you should stick around,_

_baby, you should stick around_

"Dammit, Cas! It's all- It's all just falling apart. The whole goddamn world is. The whole goddamn world!" A stray tear fell from Dean's eye and made a trail down his face before dripping onto the wooden table the man had slammed his hands onto, "And it's all on me to fix it. Me and Sammy. Off to the rescue, risking our fucking lives for a bunch of people who'll never know what really happened or whose life was destroyed for them."

Dean was broken. In fact, he was so broken that when Castiel looked upon his best friend, it nearly broke him too. Dean was so strong, so upholding, and now so defeated that the raven haired man barely recognized him. He was pitiful. He was so beautiful.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, setting his hand on the mortal's shoulder, coaxing him to look up. Dean's eyes were bloodshot and his fists clenched tightly, like he was trying to fight off the overwhelming grief that was threatening to consume him. His hair was disheveled from dragging his fingers through it too many times and his jaw was clenched from the vain effort of keeping the tears away. Dean was crumbling into a thousand tiny pieces and Castiel could see each individual crack that was breaking his favorite human, "It's going to be okay, Dean. We can do this. We can, Dean."

_Its all gonna shift, it's out of our hands_

_Babe, if you could know, you'd hatch a plan_

_That's my, that's my man_

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean slammed his fists into the rickety table once more, pain contorting into an inconsolable anger causing the angel to jerk back. He didn't get far before Dean had his hands all tangled into the lapels of Castiel's trench coat, shaking him like it'd make his see. Obviously, the smaller man had the strength to push the hunter off if need be, but he could still see all those stands of anguish laced into Dean's mask of anger. He couldn't bring himself to do anything really, except for stand and take the ferocity Dean was subjecting him to, "The whole fucking world, Cas! Someone's not gonna make it out to see the sunset tomorrow, whether it be one of us or every fucking person on this forsaken planet. We're not gonna make it out of this one! We are not going to be okay. We cannot do this, Castiel!"

Maybe it was the close proximity or the breath he could feel hitting his lips from where Dean had pulled him in so close. Maybe it was his pained words or the wild look in his green eyes, but Castiel couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to listen to Dean tell him that they couldn't do it. He didn't want to hear him say anything much, to be honest.

So, the angel surged forward, capturing Dean's lips in a kiss that sizzled and sent electrical currents down to his very core.

_If we're gonna die, bury us alive_

_If they're searching for us they'll find us side by side_

_That's my, That's my man_

Dean jerked back and for a split second, Castiel was more terrified of what the taller man was about to do than of the impending apocalypse. His fear was quickly erased as he watched the wild look in his friend's eyes morph into something darker- something richer- something hungrier.

Castiel barely had time to focus before Dean's mouth was on his again. The kiss wasn't what wasn't soft or tender or love filled, but who could expect any different? The kiss was rough and messy and riddled with all the fear and anger that both men had been harboring. Teeth clashed against teeth, tongues battled for dominance, breath got heavier and less easy to come by as the two scraped and scratched at clothes in an attempt to simply tear them off.

They broke away from each other, panting and heated. At some point Dean had managed to get Castiel's coat off and though his tie was still fastened around his throat, his shirt was open, the buttons scattered around the ground. He couldn't help the shiver that passed through him as Dean's burning eyes scorched over his body, then back up to his eyes. Their gazes met and all hesitation was gone, along with their abandon.

_This world is gonna burn, burn, burn, burn_

_As long as we're going down,_

_Baby, you should stick around,_

_Baby, you should stick around_

The mattress groaned as Castiel landed in a heap onto it, after Dean roughly shoved him back onto it. Neither man laughed, however. They were too deeply consumed by the lust and urgency coursing through their veins. Dean tore his shirt off before quickly crawling over the angel and pulling him into another searing kiss. Castiel's hands seemed to develop minds of their own, leading him to card his fingers through Dean's all too short hair. He quickly abandoned that in favor of feeling the man's bronzed skin. He ran his fingertips over all the places that he knew his hunter had been hurt. The wounds may not have stayed, but Castiel had raised him from Perdition. He knew all the pains and horrors the man had gone through.

Dean couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips as Castiel dug his blunt nails into his sides. The man under him decided he very much liked that noise, as he pressed hands into Dean's shoulders when the man surged forward with more force. Castiel's hands wanted to be everywhere. He wanted to be all over, touching and feeling and tasting while he could.

Dean's hips bucked into his, rubbing their obvious arousal together through their restraining clothing. Suddenly, Castiel's mind went blank, overwhelmed by pleasure and need and all sorts of things he couldn't even put a name to. Dean had detached himself from Castiel's lips and was beginning to nip and bite his way along the man's stubbled jaw. The angel really couldn't help himself as he bucked into Dean again, earning another delicious moan from the larger man's throat.

His tie was gone, as was his shirt and he really wasn't sure how. All he knew was that Dean's mouth was truly magic as it ghosted over his chest, occasionally bestowing a kiss or licking a stripe across pale skin to get a taste of his angel. Castiel's hand clenched on Dean's shoulder with enough force to cause a bruise, that is if Dean had been paying any attention. All pain was just adding to the pleasure. To Cas, everything was nearly overwhelming. The heat he felt when Dean finally clasped his nipple between the two perfectly straight rows of teeth threatened to burn him to a crisp. Dean ran his tongue over the now red ridge to sooth him before moving to the next.

"Dean," Castiel keened, arching his back and fisting his hand into the sheets below him. The heat, the hunger, the need. If Dean didn't do something about it at that exact moment, Castiel thought he might explode.

Dean shuddered, "Fuck, Cas. Say it again." The hunter murmured as he unzipped his pants, shucking them off and tossing them to land in a heap on the side of the bed. He levered himself over the angel when Castiel didn't say anything, "Cas, say it again." Castiel felt Dean's breath against his ear as he whispered to him.

Castiel could still hear the anguish in his voice when he talked and it broke his heart, so he did what he could to make it go away, "Dean," he moaned as Dean rolled his hips in an intentionally slow movement.

"Too many clothes, Cas," Dean affirmed as he practically tore Castiel's slacks and blue boxer briefs from his legs.

Dean sat back for a moment and Cas could see the admiration and longing coloring his eyes. An expression he couldn't quite place passed over the hunter's face momentarily, before lust and need took over and he stripped himself of the last article of clothing separating them.

"Dean!" Castiel's eyes screwed shut against the pleasure that rocketed through him when Dean pressed his arousal against Castiel's. Dean groaned again before capturing the smaller man's mouth with his own, licking his way in and rocking against Castiel.

_The earth breaks, it falls and set your beat_

_I'd find myself swallowed, drowning in your heat_

_As long as we're going down, _

_Baby, you should stick around_

_Baby, you should stick around_

Castiel was literally on on fire. There was no way he wasn't. Not with this inescapable heat skittering its way across his body as Dean finally pressed into him. The angel had finally convinced him that they'd prepped enough, but it was really only because if he didn't have Dean inside of him he thought he would have exploded.

A simultaneous groan echoed through the room as Dean continued his path into Castiel. The black haired man tried to muffle his loud cries by biting into Dean's shoulder, digging his fingers into the man's side as he slid into him. After what seemed like forever, Dean stopped, fitted as closely between Castiel's legs as he possibly could be. He rested his forehead on the pillow beside Cas' head and the angel could tell he was trying to stay still and let his friend acclimate to having Dean inside of him.

After a moment, Castiel trailed his hands down Dean's back to his ass, squeezing in encouragement for the man on top of him to move. Dean pulled his head back to look at Castiel. The angel nodded and gazed at Dean with what he hoped conveyed all that he was feeling- all the heat and need and just all the things that he couldn't properly say.

"Fuck me, Dean," Castiel whispered against the other man's lips, eliciting a groan before Dean pulled out and slammed back into the man.

_This world is gonna burn, burn, burn, burn_

_As long as we're going down, _

_baby, you should stick around, _

_baby, you should stick around_

Cas was in a place he'd never been, shrouded by a euphoria he'd never felt as Dean slammed into him over and over again. He felt all the terror and fear that Dean had pent up for so long with every thrust. He felt all the anger and frustration and loneliness that the man on top of him had bottled up. It only spurred him on, however, as he began meeting Dean hit for hit, thrust for thrust.

Dean pounded into him, catching him in a kiss as Cas tried knotting his hands into the other man's short hair, attempting to bring him even closer. He felt fingers digging almost painfully into his hips, but that only brought him closer to the edge. He wanted Dean to use him, to lose control, to let him take away all that pain he was in. He wanted Dean to know he wasn't alone and that no matter what he'd always be there for him.

"Ca- Cas," Dean moaned into the hollow of his throat, "Can't- can't last much longer."

Castiel shuddered as Dean kissed and sucked on his neck, surely leaving a mark, "Let go, Dean. Just let go."

Feeling Dean hit his peak caused Castiel to follow him, going rigid and letting out a silent scream as he came, untouched. Dean collapsed on top of him. It was a comfortable weight, having his best friend on top of him. He lightly trailed his fingers over Dean's sides and back, pressing tiny kisses to his shoulder and neck until Dean rolled off of him. There was a distinct emptiness to Castiel now. Like Dean's touch had been what he needed to feel complete.

Castiel sat up, thinking his purpose was fulfilled when Dean pulled him back down and into his side, draping his arm over the smaller man's middle and forcing his head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't go. Let's just- Let's just lay here for a second. Okay, Cas?" He heard Dean's voice crack and he fought back a tiny grin as he pressed a kiss to Dean's skin.

"Okay, Dean. Whatever you want." Castiel murmured as he felt Dean breathe into his hair, stroking his arms and feeling whatever skin he could, "We'll get through this Dean."

Dean shook his head, "No, we won't, Cas. Not all of us."

Castiel knew he was right, but didn't respond. At least they had had tonight. Maybe that would be a little extra hope for the time to come.

_This world is gonna burn, burn, burn, burn,_

_As long as we're going down, _

_Baby, you should stick around,_

_Baby, you should stick around._


End file.
